The pack
by Goateeman
Summary: A family is infected with the green flu and now have to stick together to survive their new infected lives
1. Chapter 1

The pack chapter1

My pack is the strongest force on this now apocalyptic planet. Ever since my pack was started, are lives have been filled with excitement in this cold, dark, merciless world. My pack consists of me Carlos, my wife Jessica or "Jess", my best friend David, and my daughter Catherine or "cat." We're infected and we stick together to survive. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself, let's start from the beginning. It was a cold January morning, and all was well. I had a loving wife, and a 10 year old daughter, and my job as a spray paint artist was great. That may sound stupid, but there was a trend that came by that made spray paint art all the rage. I was hired by the local businesses to spray the city of Fairfield Pennsylvania. I woke up that day and did my usual morning routine like showering and bushing my teeth etc. Since today was was a work day, I put on my custom C.F. hoodie. C.F. Is a slogan that I made, it means create freely, a slogan that I follow to this day. After I was dressed, I waked down from my room into the kitchen where Jess and Cat were.

"Oh hi dad, I see your working today" Cat said eating her bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, at your school."

"Oh, just don't embarrass me when you're there."

"Don't worry, I'm only working of the cafeteria."

"Okay, oh its time for me to leave, bye dad." cat then gave me a peck on the cheek and left for the bus. Jess threw me a bottle of water and pulled me to the side.

"Carlos, we need to talk about Catherine. I'm afraid that she's being bullied."

"Really, by who?"  
"I don't know, but maria and her came here yesterday not even speaking to me. She came home without her backpack, and I even heard Catherine crying in her room."

"Well after work today I'll talk to principal frank about this."

"Okay, I love you, have fun."

"You too" I left my apartment to go and pick up David, my best friend since 2nd grade/ co-painter. I got in my car and drove to his house. He was standing outside in his green over-shirt and dirty jeans. I rolled down the window and told him to get in.

"About time your slow ass got here."

"Well if you didn't crash your car then I wouldn't have to pick your sorry ass up."

"Hey I had the right away, that bitch was going 70 in a 55." He got in the car and we drove to the school. It was small, even for an elementary school. We got out and meet up with some construction workers who told us the plans. We would spray a picture of a cheeseburger with a less than sigh next to it, pointing to a plate of salad. We put on our masks and went to work. During this time David would take off his mask and huff the paint fumes. He liked getting high, and as long he worked, I didn't give a shit. It took us a couple hours, but we finished. I called a taxi for David since he was higher than a Boeing 747. I left and drove to a 7-11 to get some gas. I pulled in and and saw a man just standing in the middle of the gas way. I parked my car and filled it up. The guys was standing there the entire time. "Hey buddy, you okay? You'll get run over!" He didn't respond. I walked up to him, but then he attack me, biting me and scratching me with fucking cat claws. "FUCK GET OFF OF ME!" I pushed him off and got in my car and drove off, without paying for the gas. I felt like shit while driving home. I nearly passed out a couple times. I soon arrived at my apartment where Jessica and Catherine were.

"Oh my god Carlson, what happened to you?" Jessica said hugging me

"I was attack by some crazy man, I think I need to go to the hospital."

"Come on cat, we need to take your father to the doctors.

"Is he going to be alright" cat said with confusion and worriment

"Sure I will, now lets get going." We drove to the hospital, which was nearly full. Most people looked like the guy who attacked me: They had pale skin and yellow eyes. We were seen by a doctor after waiting for an hour.

"Hello I'm Dr. Damien, so did you come down with the green flu Mr. Mogul?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I was attack by someone who looked like the people in the lobby."

"Well don't worry, let me take blood and I'll have the results shortly." The doctor took my blood and went out of the room. We were quiet the entire time because I didn't feel like talking. I felt like crap on both the inside and outside. He came back with the the results, and he let David in as well.

"Carlos, I heard that you got attacked." he said

"I was, the doctor has blood results to see if I have anything."

"Okay you three, the results came back...positive for the green fly. That man must have given it to you."

I sat in my chair, in unbelief. I almost cried too, but I don't know id that was from the news or the pain I was suffering. The doctor then added to the diagnosis.

"You seem to have a mutated form of the flu. We're not sure what that means, but..." We heard screams from outside the room. The doctor looked out the little window on the door, and the window was splattered in blood. He stood there in shock, I then asked him what happened, but he dint respond. That's...when it happened. I collapsed on the floor and coughed up blood. In pulled my hood over my head so they wouldn't see my face. My entire body felt like it was on fire. After the feeling of burning, I was hungry. I saw the doctor and decided that he would be my lunch. I ponced on top of him and used my new claws and sharp teeth to rip him apart. I tore into his chest, grabbing anything I could and stuffing down my mouth. I turned around to see David, cat, and Jessica there, backed up with fear against the wall. I thought to myself "I want these guys to join me" so In an instant I swiped and clawed all 3 of them. I then sat there on all fours, just waiting for their transformation. It took a while, but they all turned. Cat looked like me, a hoodie, grep skin, sharp claws and teeth, she was the same thing as me. Jess had gray skin too and claws the size of knives. David just looked like a normal infected to me. When cat saw me she growled at me, and I could understand her growls perfectly.

"Dad, LETS GO KILL PEOPLE!"

The girl was on a rush of energy. I calmed her down and I convinced them to join me in my pack. The pack was formed and we set out our new infected lives.


	2. The pack part 2

The pack chapter 2

We walked down the hallway and down some stairs. It was quiet, as if the building was deserted. When we entered the lobby we were shocked at what we saw. Nothing but blood on the walls and bodies everywhere. Bodies were on the floor, on the chairs, and laying against the wall. As I looked around in disgust I felt a sharp pain on my leg. It was Cat, who was clinging to my leg in terror. She had sunk her claws straight into my legs, but I didn't scream, I couldn't. If I did, it would freak Cat out even more because she would know I was afraid. I was afraid that we could end up like that, dead, or insane. I picked up Cat and put her on my shoulders so that way I would stop bleeding. "Dad, what the heck happened here?" she asked. "I don't know Cat, but we need to find some place to settle down." I turned to Jessica and David, who looked unaffected by what we just saw.

"How are you guys not even flinching at this? I asked

"I don't know, its not appalling to me" David said as he opened the door to let us out of the god forsaken hospital. "And what about you Jess?" I said

"I don't want to talk about it, lets go."

We walked the streets, trying our best not to look or touch any of the zombies on the street. Catherine was tense, her muscles were stiff, and she didn't speak a word. We saw a house with a broken window.

"Fuck it, lets stay there for the night" I said as I climbed in the window

"But don't people live here? David said as he hesitated to go through the window

"They used to, now come on" I responded

All of us entered the house. It was a one room, no closet house someone would rent for a weekend. All it had was a fridge, kitchen, and blood on the walls. We knew that the night and the winter weather would cripple us, so we decided that we would just sleep here.

"All right, since we don't have any blankets we'll need to huddle up for warmth." I said laying down on the cold, dirty carpet.

"Can I sleep next to you" cat said with the most irresistible puppy eyes.

"Of course sweetheart, and what about you guys?"

"I'll sleep with you too" Jess said as she laid down

"I'll pass, I need to be alone in the corner, I need to think" David said

"Alright, but just lay down next to me if you change your mind Jess said with some sort of motherly voice.

We all laid there, cold and scared about our new life. Cat never stopped clinching my hoodie, if I moved she would hold tighter and tighter. It took about an hour, but I fell asleep at around 9:00. Then 2 hours later I was awoken rather abruptly by cat tugging at the hood of my hoodie.

"Dad, I cant sleep, do you have anything to drink?" she whispered

"I'm sorry Catherine, but no." I hated to disappoint her, especially if she really needs something. She then sobbed quietly into my chest, I could feel the tears running down my chest. I help her head up and took her hood off. I paused for a moment because I was shocked, my daughter was absolutely beautiful.

Her long, thick hair covered her bright red eyes. Her skin was as smooth as could be. I could even see little fangs or something poking out of her mouth, she was adorable, or that's just a father talking. I wiped the tears from her eyes and said "Listen Catherine, I know this is scary, but we have to embrace this. You have every right to cry about this, I wish I could do better for you. Wait here for a second." I got up and went to the fridge. I prayed that there would be something in there, and there was. A bottle of clean water. I hit the jackpot, and I then walked back to the group. I laid down and put cat on my lap.

"Cat, look what I got."

"Oh my gosh, thank you daddy." She held back her excitement as she took a big sip from the bottle. She kept drinking until there was only half the bottle left.

"Ok cat, save some for later" I said as I took the bottle away. Then, out of pure instinct, I just started to lick her face. She didn't even question it, she went along with it. Then I swear to god she purred. The irony was so great I said "Is this why your name is cat?." I did that for about 10 minuets before she finally fell asleep. It was only 11:00, but since that sun had set at 5:00, it just felt later than usual. I wondered why she had a big rush of energy when she was infected, but went away when she saw the other zombies. Must be shock. That entire night I had nightmares about how we would all be killed by the military. I knew that they would arrive at any time to kill us, and I was paranoid. I woke up at around 8:30, and the rest were still asleep. I was hungry, and I knew what I had to do. I got up, carefully lifting cat of of me. I climbed out the window where I was greeted by the winds of a cold Pennsylvania winter morning. The sun was out, and it was partly cloudy. I saw zombies wonder aimlessly around the street. I slowly walked on the sidewalk when I heard a whip sound go right past me. Some one with a gun had shot at me. He was human too. I dodged his second shot when he had to reload his pistol. I knew I had to get a better vantage point so I climbed the next door house. As I did I said to myself "How in the blue hell am I doing this?" I didn't have time to find an explanation. I crouched on the roof top as the man stood shooting the other zombies. He must have forgotten about me. I watched him as he shot at the zombies. I knew with his back turned I could get to him. Then an impulse came where I leaped from the building and on to the guy. I swear I jumped at least 25 feet or more. I then used my claws and teeth and just went to town on the guy. His screams were like music to my ears. He soon bleed out and I had acquired my kill. I picked up what was left of the guy and carried it home. As I entered the main room I saw Jessica holding Catherine. She looked at me and said "Carlos, you're back! Fuck what happened to you?! I then explained what happened, she was in awe that I was able to do that. The blood as all over my dark black hoodie. Cat, not knowing this, ran an hugged me. She then sniffed my clothes and said "Whats that smell, did you get cologne or something dad?"

"Um, that's blood cat."

"Oh, um, Ok."

"Hey is that thing our dinner?" David said jumping into the conversation

"Yeah, um, since we're...you know zombies, I think we should...embrace it."

I then laid the corpse on the floor where cat just took a piece of meat and gobbed it down like it was candy.

"This isn't bad guys, try it" she said as she dug into the chest cavity. We sat down around it and we all took a bite. It felt so wrong, yet so right. We just didn't stop. For a full 20 minuets we just ate, not feeling full at all. All that was left was a skeleton, and we were satisfied.

"Well that was the best thing I ever ate" cat said as she licked the blood from her sleeve

"Carlos, come here" Madison said

"Ok" I responded as I approached her. When I was in front of her, she grabbed me and started to french me.

"Madison please, not in front of your kid" David said as he blocked out cat's eyes

I couldn't speak, when I did, it was muffled by her tongue. I was able to pull free soon enough

"Jesus Jessica, at least tell me when your going to do that." I said wiping my mouth of the spit

"I'm sorry, its just that a big mighty man like yourself was able to take down someone with your bare hands, It just...arouses me.

Cat was then allowed to see again. She crawled to the skeleton and ripped of a rib bone. She then began to gnaw on it.

"Cat, your so like a cat and a dog." I said to her, patting her on the head.

"So, what do we do know?its quite boring here" Jessica said, wrapping her arm around me

"I think I have an idea, Catherine, follow me.


	3. The pack part 3

the pack chapter 3

I had an idea, a big one. The 3 were wondering what I had in mind, and boy did I want to elaborate.

"So what do have in mind dad?" cat said

"All of you, follow me outside!" I yelled as I nearly jumped up and down in excitement.

"Carlos, whats wrong with you?" David said as he approached the window.

"I just the best idea, and Cat will like it."

"I'll like what?" she said as she walked towards me.

"Just get outside the house and I'll show all of you." I helped the three out the window so that they wont be cut by the glass on the sides. None of them had been outside since they were infected, so they were reluctant at first. They walked outside where the cold weather got to Jessica.

"Christ its cold out here!" she said as she crossed her arms

"You'll get used to it, cat get over here!" She walked to me when I jumped on the roof of the house. They were all dumbfounded.

"Holy fuck, how did you do that?" David yelled

"It must be the infection, I have cool abilities that those dead brain things down below don't have. Maybe y'all have one too. Cat, since you look and function like me, try and climb up here!"

"I'm not entirely sure dad..."

"Just try to climb up here, I'm only 10 feet up!" Cat then squatted down and jumped. She was able to reach the roof, but couldn't get up, she was hanging from the roof edge.

"DAD HELP ME UP!" she screamed holding on for dear life. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Looks like you need practice" I chuckled

"So, I can jump and climb things like you? That's freaking awesome!"

"You guys should figure out what your 'special' abilities are" I said to the two on the ground

"Okay, how do we do that?" David yelled to me

"I don't know, just do what comes naturally to you"

"Well don't look!"

"NOT THAT KIND OF NATURAL YOU FUCK KNOB!"

"I'm sorry, that was too easy." The little adolescent in a man's body then found his ability while licking blood of his hand. His tongue grew to 15 feet, which startled him. He yelled and screamed, but I couldn't understand him. He then started to move it and flex it. He then bit his tongue which somehow made it normal again.

"Wow, that's cool!" cat said as she jumped from the roof. I didn't mind her doing that, she knew how to land.

"I know right" he said

"What about you Jess?" I said as I squatted on the roof.

"Um, how about this" she then made me a bet that she could run down the block faster then I could jump from the buildings. I agreed, and I had my ass handed to me. She was as fast as a bullet, and she just HAD to brag about it.

"I told you I could beat you, I love proving you wrong"

"Ok so we know your ability, now lets meet up with the others." We ran back to the house and found the 2 sitting on the porch.  
"Jess, you're...fast to say the least." David said as he got up

"I know, so lets go inside, its really cold." We then climbed into the window and entered the house. We were shivering, we needed something to keep warm. Even Catherine with her pink hoodie was shivering at my side, trying to get my body heat. I looked to her, and she looked like she was dead. Her normal gray skin had now become a light gray with some white in her face. I then took of my hoodie and put it on her. She was shocked, by what I did and what I looked like.

"Um, dad? I actually haven't ever seen your face, You're..."

"Handsome" Jessica said as she cuddled up against me.

"That's just my family speaking" I responded feeling embarrassed

"No its not, even I thing you're good looking" David said, giving me an observing look.

"Okay guys, that s enough. Now, how can the apocalypse be this boring?

"I don't know, I guess...dad I smell something." cat said running to the main room window. She moved the blinds, and just stood there, not moving at all.

Cat's flashback

"Look, its daddy's girl" Carla said to cat as she was talking to her friend Maria

"What do you want Carla? Cat said putting the hood of her hoodie on her head

"Just wanted to see how my favorite wimp was doing. Now let me see your new backpack

"No, get away before I tell the principal that your trying to steal from me."

"Try and tell on the principal, my dad? Fat chance" Carla then pushed cat to the ground and stole her backpack. She then ran around the corner where Maria helped cat up.

"Gosh cat are you okay?" Cat just fell into her arms and cried softly.

"Cat we need to tell someone." Cat then raised her head

"Then why when we tell someone about Carla THEY THING WERE PLAYING?!" The bell rang and the day was over. The two walked home to Cat's home, avoiding Carlos and Jessica. Maria helped cat with some homework and comforted cat when she was reminded about Carla.

Present day

Cat stood there for a good moment when she sunk her claws into the window seal, shacking in anger. She then walked toward the exit window when I pulled her back.

"Catherine, what are you doing?

"I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING BASKET OF CUM. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jesus Christ cat watch your mouth. What has gotten into you?

"Just look out the window" she screamed as she tried to pull mu hand off her hood. I let go and walked with her to the window. I the saw a little girl with 2 adults with her.

"They're just some meat, whats so bad about them?" Cat then grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her face.

"Remember Carla? From school? The principal's daughter? That's her, and she deserves to die!"

"Why are you angry at her?" That's when I witnessed Cat just fall on the floor absolutely sobbing. I mean just going at it, not stopping to take any breaths. Jess sat next to her, letting her cuddle next to her.

"Shhhhhhh, cat, just calm down and tell me and your father whats up." Jess said in a very calm and loving voice. Cat then calmed down and loosened up, letting Jess stroke her long thick black hair.

"Carla...S-she and friends bullied m-me and maria. I- I just got so m-mad. I'm s-so sorry."

"Its okay Catherine, if you want to, Dave and your father will take you to...you know." Cat immediately sat up and kissed Jess on the cheek.

"Come Davy and daddy, lets go get some food!" She ran to the exit window and jumped out.

"Lets go...Davy" I said to him laughing.

"Hey, only cat can call me that"

We then exited the house where I saw cat on the next door roof. "Get up here you guys, they're armed with guns." she whispered to us below. I jumped on the roof and helped David up.

"Okay cat, you seem to be taking charge. Whats the plan? David asked

"Okay, the 2 guys are armed with guns, but that...THING, doesn't have a weapon. You two need to distract/kill the two guys while I go for...THAT thing,"

"Sounds good, good luck cat." I said as she leaped to the house across the street. The 3 were walking down the street, unfortunately there weren't any zombies ti distract them. They stopped, they must have heard one of us.

"Hold it you two, I hear something, it may be growling. Jack, take Carla to the red house here, I'm going to search this place." One of then men said

"Okay, be careful." the other man said. They went into that said house, where the previous man walked the streets.

"Hey, watch what I can do." David said with a big smirk on his face. He extended his tongue, and for gods sake shot it at the guy and tangled him up in it. The man couldn't break free, it was so...weird.

"How are you...?"I was stopped when I heard a snapping sound. It was the guy's neck, David's tongue had rapped around the guy's neck and snapped it. David retracted his tongue and spoke to me.

"God, he tasted like 3 week old cat piss."

"...and you know how that tastes like how?" I responded

"You know what I mean, look the other guy is coming out, you get this one." The other guy ran outside to the corpse and stood there. He really shouldn't have been so stupid. I jumped from the roof and pounced on him. I then ripped him to shreds. I then saw cat climb into the window of the red house. I could only imagine what she would do to that girl.


	4. The pack part 4

The pack chapter4

Cat's point of view

I bashed through the house's window and entered. I landed in the living room, a nice little place that would have seemed nice to live in, if it wasn't the sight of a future murder. I could smell her, she was hiding somewhere, but she smelled like she had a weapon with her. I walked through the house checking the first floor with no success. When I walked up the stairs the smell was stronger, I was getting close. I searched the master bedroom, and the two rooms next to it, but I couldn't find her. I then realized I didn't check the bathroom. I walked in and saw her with a crowbar.

"GET BACK!" she yelled using the crowbar to block her face. I just gave her a sadistic smirk, showing off my bloody teeth. She looked at me, and just stared at me. She lowered her weapon and put her hands on my hoodie. I didn't attack, and I didn't know why. She read some sticking on my sleeve. "Create freely, oh you couldn't be..." I tackled her and raised my hand as a threat. "WAIT WAIT, before you kill me Catherine..." she pointed to the bathtub, and my backpack was in it. "Take it, just take it and let me live" I got off of her and picked it up. I put it on my back when I saw her running away. I quickly caught up to her and tackled her again. "I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL!" I smirked again and snapped her neck. She stopped moving, she was dead. I then twisted her head until it broke off, the spine was still attached to the skull. "Hey, a trophy" I said to myself. I dragged the body outside with me where dad and Davy were.

Carlos' point of view

I saw cat walking toward us with the body. I was so...proud. The girl had solved her problem all by herself. Her hoodie was covered in blood, so were her hands. I also noticed she had a backpack on her. I didn't care, all I cared about was her accomplishment. She laid the body on the ground and hugged me."Cat, you font have any idea how proud I am." She just kept hugging, not letting go. "Okay cat, lets go back home and tell mom." As we walked home I saw David had a sad look on his face. "Hey David, whats wrong?" "Nothing" he said keeping his head down. Something had been up with David since he was infected. He didn't sleep in our huddle at night, and he always stayed outside He seemed the most depressed when cat was around. Maybe since she was BFF'S with his daughter, maria, she reminded him of her. But I didn't know for sure. We arrived at the the house and Jess almost had a fucking heart attack when cat told her about what she did. Jess was split weather to be super proud of her, or super disgusted because her sweet little girl had become a killer. In the end it didn't matter in the end because she still loved her. The sun had started to set at 5:00 as usual, so we decided to have dinner. Since the kill was cat's she got the first bite. She eat without any table manners, not like we ever abide by them anyway, but she just biting through and splattering blood all over her. After that we were all full and decided to got to sleep. But this time David said he was going outside.

"Why are you going outside man?" I said to him

"No reason" then he left.

"Jess I'm going after him, you two get some rest." I climbed through the window and couldn't find him. After searching for about 5 minuets I smelled him. It was coming from an office building a block away. I wondered how he got there so fast. I made my way over there and entered. In the lobby I saw David, sitting on a couch and smoking.

"Looks like you found my little hiding place" he said putting out the cigarette.

"You come here often" I said searching the place.

"Every night while you guys sleep."

"Why?"

"Its a nice place for me to just relax and smoke."

"Bullshit David, there's another reason you come here, and where did you get those smokes, and I want to know." David sat up and his tone of voice.

"Well if you must know, I come here to be alone. I have time to feel sorry for myself here and cry. And I found these smokes in my jacket."

"When did you turn emo all of a sudden."

"When I realized that my life took a turn for the worse."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean this fucking infection. You guys may be having fun with with it but I'm sure as hell not."

"I can kind of see why you feel that way, but why did you leave in front of us today?"

"Well after seeing you being proud of your daughter, and since you have a big bond with her..." David lifted his face, looking directly at me and yelled "I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK GODDAMMIT!" David fell to his knees in sobs. I squatted down and tried to calm him down.

"Calm down David, maybe she's still alive."

"tell me something then, how would a 10 year old girl survive by herself. Christina left 5 years ago, so she was all by herself when we turned. SO HOW THE FUCK COULD SHE BE ALIVE?!"

"You never know, and if she isn't, maybe she's turned."

"Yeah, having a brainless daughter is the hopes for all single fathers. Just leave me alone man, I'll be back by morning." I left him there and went home. Jessica and cat were fast asleep, so I just laid down next to Jess instead of cat like normal. I barley had any sleep, I was thinking about David, and if he would be alright. I was worried for the man. We had been best friends since the second grade, we had graduated together, we started a business together, I even saw maria grow up as our business grew. I had never seen him this.

6 days later

When David said he would be back, he lied. He said that he would continue to be in the pack, but live in that office building. David had officially hit rock bottom, but that day his wishes came true. I was visiting David at his den when survivors entered the building.

"Shit, get up stairs David!" I said running up the staircase. He didn't listen, he stayed in the lobby when 5 survivors entered. One was an old army veteran, a biker, a black office worker, and a college girl, and a 10 year old girl. The biker spotted David and was about to shoot him when the girl stopped him.

"DONT SHOOT HIM!" she yelled. David looked at the girl, and I did as well and to both of our massive surprises, that girl was maria. She was alive and knew that it was David that the biker was about to shoot. "Maria what are you doing?" the college girl said. "All of you just wait outside, I know what I'm doing." The 4, for one reason or another, listened to a 10 year old girl to get out where there's a zombie. I don't why they listened, but they left. She walked toward David, keeping one hand on her pistol. "Dad? Can you understand me?" David gave a light nod. "Do you want to eat me?" David shook his head, then she ran up to him and hugged him. David had tears coming down his eyes, being reunited with his only daughter. Maria pulled away where she tried to communicate with him.

"Dad, I just want to say I love you, and I'm okay, wait is that..." Maria then looked around the corner where she saw me. "Mr. Carlos?" I gave a nod where she ran up to me and hugged me like she did to David. Then David walked behind her and stroked her braided hair. She let him do it for a little bit when I saw cat dangling from the ceiling. "MARIA?!" she screamed as she let go from the ceiling, landing on her legs. She jumped on maria like she would for a kill, but instead it was a big hug. She got up from maria where maria got up and normally hugged cat. (God there's a lot of hugging)

"Catherine, you're alive!" She screamed. It was a reunion of epic proportions, at least until the war vet came rushing in, thinking cat had attacked her. He saw cat, and as an instinct cat got in front of maria to protect her, but she grabbed cat's hoodie and pulled her away. "Cat, calm down" I said to her. She eased

up and got behind me. "Don't worry bill, she's just exited to see me." "That girl's your friend?" the army vet bill said. "Yeah, before the infection, and the bigger guy in the hoddie is her dad Carlos." "An infected family? And I thought I had seen it all. Well lets go maria." "Well, I kinda don't want to go with you guys." "What, why?" "They may be zombies, but they're my friends and dad, and they're not going to eat me, it was nice being with you guys." "Well I hope you have a good life maria, goodbye." Bill left and so did his buddies. "Well, where do guys live? Maria said. Cat signaled maria to follow her and she did. Soon enough we were at the house. All of us went through the window but maria just used the door. I'm ashamed to admit it, but none of us know how to open doors. The infection took away our fine motor skills, well except for David because he's able to smoke. We all entered the rain room where Jess was.

"Christ where have you guys been?" Jessica said to us.

"Well if you must know..." David moved to the side to unveil maria.

"Mrs. Jessica? Its me, maria" Jess just stood there, eyeballing her. I knew that Jess was holding back herself from attacking maria. Me, David, and cat didn't have a problem with maria, but why does Jess. It doesn't matter, Jess hugged maria and was okay. By now it was night, and all of us were tired. The days seem to go by so fast. I always wonder that. We huddled up in the group. David still didn't sleep with us, but maria sleep next to him. This must have been the first time David sleep in the house.


	5. The pack part 5

The pack chapter5

Maria's point of view

That day went by so fast, meting my zombie dad, and friends. I still to this day don't know why they didn't take a big bite out of me when I was sleeping. Speaking of sleeping, that night was the first time I had sleep in 5 days. 5 days of no sleep for a child isn't good, neither is it for an adult. I leaned my head on dad's lap, using it as a pillow. Even though I love dad to death, sleeping with a zombie is still sleeping with a zombie. I was sometimes worried he'd kill me. That night even though I barley had sleep, the 4 hours I was, were heaven. I didn't get much sleep because of cat.

"Maria, psst maria?"

"Who said that" I whispered. I thought the infected couldn't speak human by this point.

"Me, Catherine." I heart was pounding, her voice was sort of scratchy, but audible none the less

"Wait, how the heck are you speaking?'

"We can speak, but it requires concentration and will power."

"I have something to say."

"What is it cat?"

"I'm sorry for being that out of control when I meet you. I mean, I thought you were dead, and I couldn't control myself. I'm also sorry for acting feral In front of you, you know, raising my claws to protect you. "

"Oh cat, you didn't need to apologize, I would have done the same thing, but jumping on me did hurt you know."

"I'm sorry..." At that moment Mr Carlos started to wake up, we pretended to be asleep, but he caught us.

"Cat, did I just hear you speak human?

" Why do you care?"

"I just find it weird when my daughter is speaking a different language. There's nothing wrong with that, but can you two a little more quiet?"

"Okay Mr. Carlos" We waited for Mr. Carlos to fall asleep, which wasn't very long.

"He's asleep, now lets talk maria, catch up on old times."

"Okay, um, can I ask you an uncomfortable question?"

"I guess, what is it."

"How is it, being a zombie?"

"Well it has its benefits, and it also has down sides. One benefit I'm using right now is sort of like night vision. I can see you in this pitch black room clear as day"

"That's a little creepy, but okay."

"One major downside however, is our...diet. I recommend staying outside when we...have dinner. Wait, how are you going to get food?"

"I haven't thought of that, but I'll figure something out."

"I hope so, I like your braids.:

"Thanks, I did them before the outbreak. They've stayed intact for longer then I thought."

"Maria, I'm just so glad your here. I know I've said that enough, but I'm just so happy you made it."

"Me too, you may have a horrible disease, but you're still my friend."

"Can I ask YOU an uncomfortable now?"

"Okay, what?"

"How do yo feel about Davy, and him being a zombie?"

" Well I certainly wish he would bathe because he smells like ass, excuse my french. As long as he loves me, I'll accept him for what he is."

"Cat, can you come here?"

"Why?"

"I just want to see your face. You keep waring that pink hoodie and blocking it."

"I'm not that comfortable with showing my face."

"Why, do yo have scars?"

"No, but I'm just afraid you'll call me ugly?"

"Why would I do that?

"I've seen what the infection does to the body, and its not pretty. I live in constant fear that I look like that. Only dad has seen me without my hood, and he didn't even say anything."

"Come on cat, you can rip people to shreds, but you cant show me your face?"

"Okay, fine." She then carefully got up and tip toes over to me. I slipped away form dad and both of us sat under the window so that the natural moon light would shine on her. I pulled over her hood of and I was shocked.

"Wow, just wow."

"What, what?"

"Your...stunning to say the least."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"You don't believe me? Look into this." I pulled out a make up mirror and handed it to cat. She looked in it and paused. She gave a smile and handed it back to me.

"What did I tell you? Your long thick hair that covers your eyes, your red eyes themselves, your smooth skin, tell me that's not ugly.:

"I was wrong. I might start wearing my hood less, maybe, I like to look mysterious as well."

"I'm just glad you resolved your self confidence issues."

"Well, not all of them."

"Oh come on, what else cold there be."

"Well, my hands and mouth are a good place to start. You should know that I have claws, that I use to kill. I also have razor sharp teeth, and showing them around you makes me feel uncomfortable. I'm afraid I'll frighten you."

"Cat, you know I've always been a tomboy, I don't mind that sort of stuff. Just don't use them on me and I'm okay with that." I sat next to her against the wall to comfort her. Cat doesn't seem like a person that has these kinds of problems. It must be that if I was human, she didn't want to normally express herself. Cat had always been like this, especially when she was human. The girl was an artist like her father. She would use paint and color pencils to make beautiful works of art. But the bullies would always say they sucked, and she would cry. I'm like a big sister to cat. If someone hurts her, I hurt them. When she needed help, I helped her, and I was glad to provide it. Some of the help I gave was letting her cry into me. Those bullies screwed up cat, and she didn't even tell her dad. She was afraid that they would dismiss it was girl's just being girls. The poor girl needed me or she may have done something drastic. At the young age of 10 I knew why I was put on this planet, to protect cat. I'm her guardian angel. I'll go through hell and back for this girl. As I sat there curling her hair, and as she leaned into me she saw my gun.

"Are you going to use that?"

"Yeah, us humans need to know how to shoot if we want to live."

"When did you learn to shoot?"

"When I joined that group, the old war veteran showed me how."

"Hey, how was that little group?"

"They were nice, Francis the biker was a little bit of an asshole, but other then that, they kept me filled with food and ammo."

"Food, I wish I could eat human food again. Cake, candy, unhealthy things, I with I could."

"What's stopping you?"

"My body just rejects them. I throw up if I eat any of that. Being a carnivore sucks sometimes."

"Well I think we should sleep now, good night Catherine."

We got in or respective spots and went to sleep. We must have been up along time because it was dawn 4 hours later. I always wake up at dawn, sort of like a rooster. When I woke up everyone was still asleep, so I went to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. I opened the pantry to find canned food up the ass. "Jackpot" I said to myself. I took a can of ravioli and opened it. I put it into a bowl I found and put the bowl over the stove. The microwave didn't work, but the stove didn't need electricity. When I turned on the the stove, Mrs. Jessica woke up.

"Maria, what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast for myself, I haven't eating in two days."

"Just be careful." After a while the ravioli was hot and juicy. I sat back down on the wall and started to eat. That's when the rest woke up.

"What's that smell?" Mr. Carlos said

"Its my ravioli Mr Carlos."

"Ravioli?"

"Its human food from Italy."

"It smells good" dad said

"It is, but I burns my tongue." After finishing I put the bowl away and sat back down

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked them"Yeah, but, you know..." dad tried to to explain.

"I know, I'll just go outside when you guys eat. I'm fine with that. You know what, I'm going outside."

"Um, you do know there are zombies out there right?" cat said worryingly

"Yeah but I...*pulls out gun* I have this." They knew I would be okay, so I walked outside. It was cold, and windy. I saw the zombies didn't respond well to cold because some fell on the street and froze to death. I knew that being on the street would be suicide, so I climbed up on the roof and pulled out my diary and wrote my 3rd entry


	6. The pack part 6

The pack chapter6

Dairy entry 3

I've left the group of the survivors I meet. Bill, Francis, Louis, and zoey are going to Connecticut for evacuation. The reason I have left is because of cat. She's a zombie now, so is my dad and her dad as well. If anyone finds this if I die, then let me tell you that not all infected are mindless. These zombies have taken me into their family and hose. I think that compassion like that isn't mindless Maria ken, January 12th, 2014.

Maria's point of view

I put my diary in my pocket and laid on the roof. It was relaxing, the sun beating down on me, making the 30 degree weather more bearable. Besides some grumbling from the zombies below, it was quiet. The cold must have killed some zombies because there hasn't been that many recently. As I laid there I heard a noise coming up the house. I turned to see that it was just cat coming back from "breakfast."

"Oh hey Catherine." I said to her. I could see blood on her mouth and hands, she had eaten. She sat next to me, both of us were dangling our feet from the roof.

"So, whats that in you pocket?" she said

"My diary."

"What have you wrote in it?"

"The past 3 days."

"Anything significant happen in those 3 days?"  
"Besides meeting those survivors, no."

"*Shivers* its cold out here maria, you want to go back inside."

"Not really, not until the mess is cleaned up."Cat then wrapped her arms around me, trying to get warmth. I didn't mind, she gave off a little body heat too. We sat there for a while, not saying a word. We were there so long that cat fell asleep in my arms. "Wake up" I yelled as I pushed her a little.

"Sorry maria."

"Its fine."

"Hey, who's that down there?" cat said as we both looked at a mysterious figure at the end of the road.

"I don't know, lets go see." We jumped from the roof and made our way to that figure. As we got closer we saw it was an infected. A weird mutated one, he was fat and gargled vomit. He was fucking nasty.

"Get behind that house maria, he'll see you."

Cat's point of view

Maria made her way behind the house and she was out of sight. I made my way to the man and talked to him.

"Um, hi there" I said nervously.

"Why good afternoon, um, little girl."

"I'm cat, and your are?"

"Jared, well this was a good conversation."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Don't you smell human?"

"Well yeah actually." The man went around the house that maria was at. I knew he would try to kill her so I followed the man, he didn't see me either. I saw maria hiding behind a wooden fence. She had her pistol out and was ready to shoot. The fat man waked into the back yard where she was. He mad his way to the fence, and maria stood up and pushed the pistol against the man's big fat belly and pulled the trigger. The man exploded in a gory showcase of vomit mixed with blood. The poor girl was covered in the stuff from head to toe. She jumped into the half full swimming pool in the backyard and got most of it off. She climbed out, vomiting herself. I jumped from the roof to help her up.

"You need help?"

"*cough* please." I helped her up, then heard a loud noise. I turned around to see an entire hoard of zombies rushing toward us. The vomit blood attracted the zombies, but not me, probably because bloody puke is fucking nasty. They would have made us into bloody fertilizer if we didn't get out of there. So I grabbed maria and put her on my back. "HOLD ON AND DONT LET GO!" I yelled. I then showed her that parkouring zombies were awesome. I leaped from roof to roof escaping the hoard below. As I neared our house, I was shot. I was leaping in mid air when I heard a gunshot and felt pain in my lower torso. It was a gun shot which made me fall out of mid air. We hit the concrete hard and we both pasted out, but not before seeing mom pull us into the house.

Carlos' point of view

"JESS, GET THESE 2 OUT OF HERE, ME AND DAVID WILL FIGHT THEM OFF. GO!"

"FUCK THERE'S ALOT OF THEM" David yelled over the screaming of at least 60 zombies. We fought them for a good 5 minuets, they died as easy as a rat inside a speed bag full of broken glass. I was badly hurt, but David wasn't, we survived them. We were covered in enough blood to fill 2 Olympic size swimming pools. We stumbled into the house, barley able to stand.

"CARLOS!" Jess scream as she caught me as I fell to the ground. David helped me walk to where the girls were. I was settled down next to cat.

"Jessica, get me that duct tape on the kitchen counter" David ordered Jess. I was bleeding badly and felt like ass. When David got the tape, he taped my arms and legs. He also taped a big deep claw mark in my back.

"That's the best I can do for you David."

"I don't care, just tell me how the girls are."

"Well, maria's got a few cracked ribs, and I think she would have a concussion, but nothing too bad. Ct on the other hand...she's really banged up Carlos, wait is that a fucking gunshot?

"WHAT?" I slumped over to see a hole in cat's stomach the size of a bottle cap.

"I fucking knew it, I knew they were here."

"What the fuck are you talking about Carlos?" David said to me adjusting my back.

"I've been having these nightmares about the military coming in and blowing the city to kingdom come. I know its the military because the bullet inside Catherine is a 5.56mm round, the same bullets used in the US service rifle. But honestly the military can wait, we need to save our girls."

"How are we going to help them?" Jessica said leaning over them.

"I...i don't know how to help them. Go to the fridge and open the freezer. I can use some ice cubs in a rag so compress their wounds." Jess gave him the crudely made ice bag and used on the girls.

"Okay, cat's bullet wound will stop bleeding, not jests, give me some more duct tape." Jess gave him the tape and used it as a make shift bandage.

"Now, maria has some fractured bones, we just need her so be as less mobile as possible. Fuck I wish I could do more for these girls."

"Carlos, can you stand?" Jessica said giving me her hand.

"Yeah, I'm really sour though."

An hour later

"Hey David, they're coming to" I said

"Ugh, god, what happened?" cat said putting her hand over her wound

"Yeah, I can remember." maria said also

"Bear with me now, cat, you were shot and fell from mid air, maria, you just fell from mid air." David said, adjusting the two's bodies.

"Ah, so how long are we going to be out? Maria said, putting her arm over cat.

"I don't know, probably 6-7 weeks if we cant find good medical supplies."

"Fuck that, we cant have these two out that long. Carlos, david, you two need to go out and find things to help these two." Jessica lead us out and she would be the 'nurse' for the two. Me and David had no clue what would happen next.


	7. the pack Chapter 7

Maria's point of view

"If you two need anything, let me know okay?"

"Okay, all we really need is some food" cat stated

"Alright, I know what to get you Catherine, and should I just give you one of those can things maria?

"Yeah"

Mrs. Jessica got our lunches, some canned fruit for me...and some "meat" for cat. I sat next to cat the entire time, so it was hard not to see her eat what was once a person.

"Hey cat, you think you can cut this open?"

"Um, okay, where?"

"On the top"

"All right" Cat cut open the can and we ate.

"Thanks for saving me at the pool" I said nonchalantly

"Well I don't think I did much SAVING, but I'm just glad you're okay"

"So uh...how's your 'food'"

"Good if your infected like me" That lunch was really awkward for both of us, I mean watching someone doing something that looks like cannibalism is really weird. The day got brighter through out the day though

"Hey mom, can you hand me my backpack?"

"Sure darling" Mrs. Jessica handed her the backpack and she roamed through it.

"So what are you looking for?" I said to her

"Just something to pass the time with" As she searched the bright green backpack she came across a paper, with military writing.

"Can you read this out loud?" Cat said, looking very embarrassed.

"Sure"

_Look out watch day 6_

_ We're still tracking that family of zombies to find where they live. I've seen a human interacting with them, a 10 year old girl no less. This might help the research at Camp Writer. This may lead to new developments in cure studies, and maybe even a way to help that girl. But I still have to search for them, wish me luck commander_

_PFC Harold Roman_

The room went silent for a good 30 seconds, then Mrs Jessica spoke.

"So, someone's looking for us? Trying to take us as guinea pigs?

"It sounds like it" cat said, clenching my arm for comfort

"Lets think about this, maybe they wont do so much damage to you two if they see us being cared for. Since I'm human, they'll want to question me about what happened." After I told them that cat replied with "Well do they even know where we are yet?"

"Wait just a second, how is this note in the backpack, that came from Carla? I killed that cunt over a week ago before I meet you guys."

Just as we thought about it, I heard the sound of a truck. I stood up, barely able to support my own weight, and looked out the window.

"Nice fucking timing, look who's here" I said with massive nervousness. I stood back against a corner with the two behind me while I wielded my pistol. The door slammed open and 3 men decked out in armor and assault rifles busted in and looked at us. I pointed my gun at them and defended the two

"Get back, you 3" I said aiming for their heads

"What the hell is wrong with you girl? You standing here pointing a gun at us while you help a zombie stand up." one black soldier said

"Don't hurt us and we wont hurt you" cat said stumping beside me.

"Holy shit they can talk" one of the men said with a southern accent

"Hey I've seen you before" the last man said to Cat

"From where" cat said in an irritated and mad voice

"You're the thing I shot an hour ago"

"Why you son of a bitch I'LL..." I pulled cat back before she could attack

"Shhhh cat, calm down. I'll sort this out"

"Fine, but what do you goddamn people want?"

"We need you for cure research" the man with the accent said

"Okay yeah, lets go with the people that will trap us forever and torture us for years" Jessica said with a sarcastic voice.

"We don't want to hurt you guys. Please come with us" the black soldier said

"Okay, but on some conditions" I said to them

"and what those conditions be?" the southern man said

"You help us with our injuries, you let me supervise the experiments, and you guys wait for the other two to return"

"Seems fair, okay we'll give in" the black soldier said We waited for an hour for the two to return, and fuck did they have some questions. I told the soldiers to get back when they arrived and they stood back staging the wall.

"Madison, can you tell me why THERE'S FUCKING MILITARY IN OUR HOUSE?! Carlos yelled in fury. I could tell he was trying his best not to attack them, so was David.

"I can explain" I told him."

"Well do some fucking explaining." I had never seen Mr Carlos this mad before. Maybe because I've only lived with them for a few days, but he doesn't seem like the one to burst out.

"These guys need our help with cure research. I made a deal with them, I oversee what they do to us, I keep my weapon, and all you guys need to do is cooperate."

"How do we know that they wont just take your gun away and not listen to you?" David said.

"Because we aren't like the rest of the military branch" the southerner man said.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Carlos said

"The rest of the military does want to eradicate the infected, but some of us wanted to help out you guys. So we hijacked some equipment and an abandoned army base so we could set up shop. We'll even give you our guns if you don't believe us."

"Okay, drop them and then show us to this base." The 3 men dropped their guns and kicked then towards us. I turned to pick them up, my injures got the best of me and I stumbled to the ground. The black solider helped me up.

"You 5 look banged up, we have a medic at the camp if you want."

"That would...be great" I said trying to hold back screams of pain.

"Give me those fucking things" Carlos barked. The southern man handed them to him and we went outside to find their truck.

"If y'all step inside we'll get going" the accent man said

"Well, lets go guys" I said hopping into the giant armored truck. It was just barley able to fit us all. They drove us to the base where we would be looked at. There wasn't any talking along the way, but cat always stared at the man who shot her with disgust. She wanted to hurt him, but she knew if she did, all would be bad. It took us about a half hour to reach what they call Camp Writer. We arrived and were greeted by some friendly looking guys in camo. They were young, couldn't have been more than 25 years old.

"If you will follow us, we'll get you fixed up and checked" the black soldier said. The camp wasn't as big as I thought it was. Just a few main building, a barricade, and an armory. As we walked to the medical building I started to talk to the soldiers.

"So what's you're guys' names?" I asked themselves

"I'm private first class Tony Williams, but just call me tony" the black solider said.

"The name's Ben Marilyn" the man with the accent said

"Whats you're name" I said to the man who shot cat

"Vincent"

"What, no last name?" I asked

"Just Vincent if that's okay with you"

"Its fine" We entered the medical building where we were inspected by a doctor.


	8. The pack part 8

The pack chapter8

We walked in to the medical building and we were seen by a doctor.

"Hey doc, look who's here" tony said

"Well I'll be dammed, look at y'all, the best goddamn killing machines since the war!" The doc was an older man, maybe mid 50's. He was an exited man, and was eager to meet us.

"Um, hi. I'm maria, and these are my friends. The guy in the black hoodie is Carlos, the one in the pink hoodie is Cat, that's Jessica, and that's David, my dad."

"Well how bout' y'all take a seat, and I'll fix ya' up." I walked over to the bed looking thing (Author's note- Hey, have you guys ever been to the doctor's, and you sit on the bed with paper on it? I'm talking about that, I couldn't find the name for it.) and tried to get on it, but I couldn't. "Let me help ya' up sweetie" he then lifted me onto the bed.

"So what's hurtin' ya' sweetie?"

"I think I have a few fractured bones in my ribs and a minor concision"

"Well let me check" after a long session he confirmed that I had broken bones and a concision. He then asked Cat to come up. She was hesitant, but she jumped on to the bed.

"By god girl how the hell have you been getting around?" He shined a flashlight on cat's bullet wound.

"Does it hurt?" he asked

"At first, but then the pain disappeared."

"Well in that case..." He pulled out a pair a tweezers and warned cat that it might hurt. He dug the tweezers into the wound and pulled out the bullet. Jessica shielded her eyes. Cat gave a light yelp, but was strong. The doc patched up the wound and cat sat pack beside me.

"Okay, now maria I need you to take these pills for the time being." he said handing me the pills.

"Now y'all have a good time" he said to us as we left the room.

"I like that man" cat said to me

"Me too" I added. Vincent and Ben lead us to the research building where the tests would take place. We walked in where 3 scientists were.

"Hey guys, we got them"

"Wonderful, please sit down you guys" one of the scientists said. We sat down and Vincent and Ben left.

"You must be maria" he said to me "I am professor Nicolas Test."

"Nice to meet you. So what tests are you going to do?"

"We will take blood from you 5 and run some tests. Maria, you're something special, an immune."

"What does that mean?"

"You're immune to the infection, that's the only explanation for how you've been able to be around the other 4 without being sick. But to make sure, we need to run some blood tests and see what makes ALL of you special, to see why you 4 are different from the rest of the infected."

"Sounds good" Carlos said. The 2 other scientists drew blood from all of us and them, along with Pr. Test, left.

"Hey maria, I've been wondering something" Cat said to me, taking off her hood

"What is it?"

"Do you think we're only your friends?"

"No, not at all, you guys mean way more to me than just friends"

"Well you said to that doctor that 'these are my friends', what's up with that?"

"Why are you so worried about this?"

"Because...I don't know."

"Listen cat" i said as I moved her hair away from her eyes "You, Jessica, Carlos, and dad are the only family I have left. I wouldn't be able to get around without you or the rest. I love you guys, and I'll go to the very depths of hell and back for all of you." Cat then grabbed me and hugged me. This told me a lot about Cat as a "person." She was friendly and energetic, but she has been torn by the infection. She tries so hard to mask it, but I can see past that. She needs me, not as a friend, but as a protector. I've said this before, but Cat would have fallen apart if I didn't come around. The doctors came back in about an hour later with their conclusion.

"Well I was right about you being immune Maria, and we found some weird things about your friends"

"What did you find?" Cat said

"Well the virus in you blood stream has mutated differently then the regular virus, giving you guys an advantage in gathering necessities. Think of it as natural selection, the virus wouldn't be able to survive in you bodies normally, so it mutates the host's genes so the host can gather the said necessities. This means that the virus de-evolves the host. You may still be human, but your inner animal is shown."

"Well if we're animals, then how are we able to control ourselves?" Cat asked

"That's one of the 2 things we cant figure out. The other is how you guys have been able to form a social group, a pack if you will. We're not sure, but we can figure out." Then I heard what sounded like gun fire outside the room. We turned to the door to see Ben holding Vincent in his arms bashing trough. He dropped Vincent on the floor and shut the door.

'YOU GUYS NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"what happened to Vincent?" Pr. Test asked

"The fucking military is here, they've killed most of our personnel. They're here for you 5. You have to leave now." We didn't question him, we ran out of the room. We down the hallway where the military were. I saw a gurney in the hall and pushed it over. They started to shoot at us, but we were safe enough behind the cover. David saw an oxygen tank on the gurney and picked it up.

"DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at him as more soldiers came in the hallway.

"Always remember I love you Maria" He turned the valve on the tank and pulled out his lighter. He ran out into the open and threw the tank, and the lighter at the soldiers, causing an explosion that killed the soldiers, and him.

"DAD! NO" I screamed. Cat dragged me away from the fires that the explosion caused. She put me on her back, and escorted me out of the building. The doctor from earlier had a chopper for us. We got on and we just barley escaped, just barely.

Carlos' point of view

That was it. It happened that fast, but it seemed like ages. My co worker, my helper, my friend, dead. In the span off 10 seconds. As we rode in the chopper, I stayed quiet. Maria passed out due to shock, at least that's what the doc said. He sacrificed himself for us. I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my entire head, and cried. I had no idea where we were going, and I didn't care. The chopper landed in the middle of a small abandoned town. Us and the doc went inside a small house and we tried to gather ourselves form what happened. I sat in the corner, wanting to die. I also overheard the conversations of the rest.

Cat's point of view

I put maria down on a large couch. The poor girl, losing her father, losing her only "real" family she had left. Dad sat in the corner, not saying a word. Mom sat next to him, trying her best to comfort him, but to no avail. The doctor inspected maria, saying she'll wake up in about an hour, and she did.

"Maria, can you hear me? I asked her, lifting her head.

"...yeah, I can"

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." She acted fine at first, but she saw Dad and sobbed into my hoodie. I let her cry for what seemed like an eternity. She stopped a couple minuets later when the doc told her it was time to fix her broken bones. He put a cast over her left arm, and reset some other bones. She sat back down next to me and talked to me

"Catherine, I need your help." She said to me

"What would that be?"

"I need you, and the rest to help me take out those bastards."

"I'm not trying to bring you down, but how would we be able to do that?"

"I can help y'all" the doc said jumping into the conversation

"How?" maria said sitting up.

"You guys aren't the only infected that are able to retain sanity. I can seek out them specials and maybe, just maybe we can organize a group with the know-how to take on the military. Don't worry, them military boys aren't as big as you think. Their main base is on the other side of the state. Let me help y'all, please."

"Okay, but first, tell us about these 'other' special infected" I said to him

"Well, you and your pa are what we call hunters, able to jump far distances, climb almost anything, and rip their prey into pieces. Your ma is what we call a witch. Smooth Gray skin, long claws, and super fast. There are also chargers, they charge at you with their giant mutated arms, jockeys who jump on to people and steer them into danger, boomers, fat guys that explode puke that attracts the infected, spitters who spit stomach acid, tanks who look like the hulk if his skin was normal, and finally smokers, guys with long lounges." Maria nearly cried when she heard about the 'long tongues', but she held back.

"Where do we find these guys?" I said to him

"Anywhere really, but cities are your best bet."

"Well it looks like we're going on a road trip' Maria said getting of the couch


	9. The pack part9

The pack chapter9

Cat's point of view

"Maria, your arm needs to heal before you go out again" the doctor said to her

"I can still use my other arm, and I can walk just fine." she said in protest

"I can watch her, to make sure she doesn't get trampled" I said

"Well if you think so, but what about you Carlos, and you Jessica?" The doctor said looking at dad, still curled up in the corner.

"Well, maria is a strong girl, what do you think Carlos?" mom said to dad

"Lets...KILL...those...FUCKERS!" Dad yelled, getting up from his corner.

"Okay, we'll leave in the morning, but lets try and get some rest" the doctor said laying down some blankets he found in the closet of that house. I laid down but couldn't go to sleep that night, neither could maria. I sat against the wall, holding her, trying my absolute best to calm her. As I sat there, I saw dad moving around in his sleep, making growling and grunting noises. He must have had a nightmare, and how could he not. The next morning every one was tired. No one got good sleep and we were not prepared to venture into the nearby city of Winston. Never the less, we got our things together and headed outside. Maria held a knife instead of a gun, due to her cast. She didn't talk that much on the 15 minute walk. We arrived in the ruined city and saw that there weren't that many zombies. Only a few were on the streets, and they were killed easily by the doctor's magnum. The streets were quiet, the only noises being our footsteps and the wind. We walked along the road until dad told us to stop.

"Stop stop, you hear that?" dad said, putting his hand to his ear "Sounds like growling" Me and mom heard the growling, but the doc and maria didn't, but they took our word for it. The growling got louder and louder, until it sounded like it was right behind us, which it was. I turned around to see an infected, crouched down like me or dad would do. He sniffed me and stood up.

"Dad, um..." were the only words I could say. This guy smelled of the dead. Everyone else turned around. The doc held his magnum, but dad signaled him to put it down. This man couldn't speak human either.

Following is in the infected language

"Who the hell are you guys?" the man said

"We're a pack trying to survive, that's all you need to know" dad said

"Why are interacting with those humans? And not attacking them?"

"Because they're our friends"

"I cant find words to describe how messed up that is. Now why are you here in my city?"

"We kinda need your help" I said, trying not to look at him in the eye

"Why would you need my help, you don't even know me"

"We want to destroy the military on the other side of the state, and we need the special infected to help us" dad said. The news made the mans voice go from aggressive, to listening.

"You want to take out the military? Our only real threat? I'm in. I'll ask why later. Follow me, i'll show you my pack."

Normal language

"Follow him" dad said to the rest of the group. They did follow, but reluctantly. He led us to a manhole, and he jumped down.

"Oh for fucks sake" The doctor grunted. We climbed the ladder down and were in the sewers. I'm not even going to describe the smell. Dad lead us to what I'm guessing was the that guy's home, and he wasn't alone. Maria and the doc hid behind the walls until that guy said it was okay to come out. After they did our two "packs" had a little conversation

"So...you 3 were able to make friends with humans? Well my pack will honor your relationship if it means the death of the military. I'm Ronny."

"Now, this is your pack? This is perfect." Maria said with a diabolical voice

"Yep, but I'm the only one that can speak human. Now I understand that you, doc if im right, have put the infected in certain categories?"

"Yep, 8 different special infected. Now, how are we going to take out the military base?"

"I know how." Maria pulled out a picture of the base and some cards with battle strategies.

"Okay, we will arrive at night, you and dad will scout ahead and come back with what you see. When everything is okay, I'll throw a bottle of boomer puke over the fence, which will attract some infected. This will draw attention from the back of the base here. Me and cat will go this way. I'll take out snipers on these towers. Jessica and some other infected from Ronny's pack will break down the west fence and let the normal infected in. Then, kill everyone there until we find this guy *pulls out picture* a certain col. Derick Thompson. Any questions?"

"Nope" we all said.

"Its settled, we leave for the 12 hour journey tomorrow. Now if you don't mind, I'll get out of this shit smelling pigsty."

"Well you're determined, why?" Ronny said

"Its personal" Dad and maria said at the same time. We exited the sewers and decided to use an abandoned convenience store for shelter. In there, we prepared for the worst, Maria packed all the medical supplies the doc had and a few weapons she found in the back room of the store. We also found packs of steaks in a fridge in the back room. It was the first time we had eaten in 3 days. We didn't sleep, but so much as rest. The night went surprisingly fast, and soon enough we were on our way to avenge Davy. We went by foot, and it sucked. We left at 7:00am and arrived near the base at around 6:45pm. We set up on a plateau overlooking the base. Dad and Ronny went out and scouted ahead for about an hour until the sun went down. They arrived with their news.

"Okay, there are 4 snipers, no vehicles with guns on them, but they do have a lot of men. Maria, throw the puke bottle far enough, the infected will climb the fence and some will get in. We got Jessica cutting the fence right now, ready to do this?" Dad asked us. Maria cocked her pistol and said "You bet your ass, lets go" We made our way down the plateau and behind the base. Maria threw the bottle, and the battle officially begun.

Author's point of view

The bottle broke on the ground in the base. Guards tried to figure out what it was, but they were too late. A horde came running at the base, being shot and climbed up the fences. At the back of the base, maria and cat got over the fence and were ready to kill. Maria shot and killed the 2 snipers at the back of the base. Cat climbed on the roof of the towers and pounced on some soldiers. She would retreat back to the towers when necessary. The rest were on the front-lines killing and being killed. The doc stayed on the plateau and sniped with a hunting rifle he found in the store. Most of Ronny's pack was killed, except for his girl friend spitter. Maria entered the main building where the Colonel was. She killed all his guards, but was shot in the arm in the process. She cornered him and talked to him.

"YOU! YOU SENT THOSE MEN TO CAMP WRITER, AM I RIGHT?!"she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You're only 10, how would you know about that?" Maria shot the man in his foot and continued with her speech.

"I was at the base, and my dad was killed.

"Well I'm sorry, maybe we can give him a soldier's goodbye..." Maria shot his other foot and shoved her gun against the man's head.

"My father was one of the infected at the base you fuck-cunt." At that moment, Carlos entered through the window.

"Is this the guy?" Carlos asked

"Yep, do whatever you want to him, but keep him alive." Carlos pounced on him and bit him. He also clawed his face. He got off of him and maria walked up to the man.

"This is what you get for fucking with my pack" ans she shot him in the head. He was dead.

"Get on my back maria, I'll get you to the doc for the wound on your arm." Carlos jumped out of the building and climbed to the top of the plateau. The doc patched up maria while the rest arrived back. After maria was pactched up, she went to the tip of the plateau with giant pieces of stone, a knife, and some sticks. Carlos followed her to see what she was doing.

"Oh hey Carlos" she said with a happy voice

"What are you doing?" He said

"You'll see" Maria used one of the giant stones to carve things. After some minuets of carving, she placed the rocks on the ground.

"What does it say?" Carlos said squatting down along with Maria

"Well I found out the name of the base was Fort Bugle, so this first stone reads '_Battle of Fort Bugle, Febuary 6,2014.' _And this one says '_In memory of David Scottsdale 1983-2014" _Carlos let a tear go down his eyes. Maria hugged him and they returned to the their tent.


	10. Epolouge

The pack epolouge

Maria's point of view

That was 7 years ago today. Me and the pack have been doing fine since then. We dicided to use Fort Bugle as our permanent home. Ronny went back to Winston and we havent heard from him since. We have expanded the pack quiet a lot. Since the fort battle Cat became a sister to 5 kids. 3 boys and 2 girls. I guess that makes me the aunt. The boys are hunter-witch hybrids, one of the girls is a hunter and the other is a witch. Me and Cat are 17 now. We take care of the children and Carlos gets food. I taught the children to eat human food. The fort has a 3d printed that make edible food. (Author's note – The printer is real, look it up.) The doc passed away 3 years go, he lived to be 58. We barried him at the top of the old plateau. Civilazation for the most part is dead. We're trying to re-populate the earth, and hopefully we'll succede. Carlos is doing great, so is jessica. Cat teaches the children about survuval when the 3d printer doesnt work and about the history of the infection. Me? I explore the outside world, the remains of what was once civilazation. We fought hell and won. We fought through the grime and rough times. We are the survivors of the apocolispe. Me,and my pack.

**Thanks for reading my story guys. I have exams until the 22nd of may, so I may not upload a new l4d fan fic until then, but we'll see. Thanks for the reception, and thanks again for reading.**


End file.
